


Sanctuary

by AlayneBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rare Pairings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlayneBaelish/pseuds/AlayneBaelish
Summary: Sansa's vineyard The Dragonfly is a safe haven for travellers
Relationships: Aberama Gold/Sansa Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andinanotherlifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andinanotherlifetime/gifts).



By the time Sansa was eighteen she had been married and widowed within the span of less than a year. Because of her fathers involvement with the mafia she didn't have any family left, but with the money leftover from her parents and her dead husbands estate, she could live in luxury for the rest of her natural life.

With the fighting getting worse in the capital Sansa moved away, to Birmingham, to a lovely townhouse that had ivy overgrowing, that sat on the cusp of a vineyard. When the elderly couple died a few years later she bought the vineyard and all its surrounding lands so she could pursue a passion of making and distributing her own wines.

Sansa dubbed her land The Dragonfly, in remembrance of her mother and their shared love of fairy tales and love stories. Her lands became a safe haven to travellers willing to work, to men and women who needed a place to stay while they picked fruit or worked in the winery in the off seasons barrelling the products.

Sansa's housekeeper, Esme was a widow and not much older than herself, but it was nice to have the company. It gave Sansa a sense of peace to open up her lands to those families without a home, to look out and see their settlement, their tents and caravans.

To see the horses grazing in the field, and the vineyard to the left. To hear their children playing as the sun rose each morning, and to hear their songs and laughter as the days turned into night.

The winery was already functioning when Sansa had purchased it, but she worked to keep it up and running, she wanted to turn it around and make it a success. Some of the older gentlemen helped to keep it running, and teaching their trade to those who wanted to learn.

Local pubs and establishments were their biggest customers, but with Sansa's upbringing she was able to sell to old friends of her family, selling to Politian's and Lords. But the only downside to becoming a success was being a success, it was beginning to attract the wrong sort of crowd.

Sansa was just finishing up Jimmy's order, the man who ran a chain of pubs in town when she looked up to see three new faces.

The men approaching took their caps off as they stepped inside, they looked tough and their faces showed they were here for business. Sansa saw the guns they all had tucked into their pants, that their coats didn't quite fully conceal.

"See you next week," Sansa smiled and patted Jimmy's shoulder as he took his copy of his receipt Sansa had just finished writing out.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, what can I do for you?" Sansa smiled, and tried to hide her trepidation.

She didn't like that the two other men started looking, snooping around while the one who was clearly in charge approached her. He took out his cigarette case, preparing to take one out to put to his lips. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to put those away. I don't allow any flames near these barrels," Sansa told him sternly.

He gave her a secret amused smile before following her orders, "Ms...?"

"Stark," Sansa answered, unimpressed with their behaviour or manners.

"Ms Stark, I'm Thomas Shelby." he said it like it would mean anything to her, but Sansa just crossed her arms waiting for the reason why the Peaky Blinders were here, of all places.

"We may have a proposition for you," Tommy informed her, with a air of someone who knew he wouldn't receive any resistance. "How would you like to expand your franchise, and sell to America?"

"Sell or smuggle?" Sansa asked, but she already knew the answer, "I'm sorry gentlemen, but I'm going to have to decline your offer."

The other two men looked up, surprised that she was refusing. Tommy made some arm gesture to keep the other two men back, stopping them in their tracks and from them moving any closer.

Sansa dropped her arms to her sides, she was worried they were going to reach for their guns but she wasn't afraid for herself. Sansa wasn't alone, and she knew her own men were listening, and were waiting outside with rifles and guns of their own, ready to defend her, and their land.

Tommy tipped his head to Sansa as he placed his cap back on, " 'afternoon," and left with his two men in tow.

Sansa released a shaky breath when all three of them left without incident, she knew by their looks that this wasn't over, and her lower lip quivered and her hands trembled.

Aberama was tapping out the charred remains in his pipe into the ashtray provided, Bonnie had a pint glass in hand but it was filled with water.

Arthur and Tommy came into the pub arguing, "I'm telling ya, it would've been easy, she's just one girly! What could she have done?"

"And I'm telling you again, Arthur, our takeover can't be a hostile one," Tommy tried being the voice of reason.

"You know she's got gypsies working for her, so I'm telling you they'd welcome us," Arthur tried making his point.

Both Aberama and Bonnie looked up, what they were fighting about had gotten their attention.

Tommy brushed his brother off, "No, what we need is a different tactic... Scare tactics and brute force won't work..." Tommy thought aloud, "We need eyes on the inside."

"Bonnie," Arthur pointed out.

"Yeah, Bonnie you got yourself a job." Tommy agreed.

Aberama didn't agree though, and he let them know it, "My boy has one job, and that's focusing on his training. Whatever you need him to do, I'll do it."

"This involves a woman," Tommy tried pointing out, to try and get Aberama to back off.

Aberama just shrugged, "Doesn't it always?"

Arthur laughed.

"Okay, we need the widow of The Dragonfly to sell to us," Tommy told him.

"How?" Aberama asked, but deep down he felt dread pooling in the pit of his stomach. The Dragonfly was where Aberama had left his daughters to settle and put down roots, just over a year ago before he left to help Bonnie pursue his career in boxing.

"By any means necessary," Tommy said.

There was no drawn out goodbyes when Aberama left, but he pulled Bonnie into a tight embrace and whispered for only Bonnie to hear him because they had a few onlookers, "Be smart."

Bonnie was a grown man who could make his own decisions, and it was his choice to work within the Peaky Blinders, but Aberama still hoped that Bonnie would never find himself put into a situation he couldn't get himself out of.

Aberama drove away, his rifle within reach, as he left the city limits where he would ditch the vehicle and travel the rest of the way on foot. He was making good time, and when he left the car Aberama checked his watch, he should make it by nightfall.

"Papa!" Aberama was spotted walking down the lane and in turn that person informed his girls, Aberama sped up his pace to greet his eldest daughter who was running towards him. "You're just in time for a late supper," Esmeralda said.

"Great, I'm starving," Aberama replied.

His eyes looking at the house they passed as they headed towards the fire pit, the music got louder the closer they got, and Aberama felt his breath leave him as he saw a woman with fiery red hair dancing and laughing amongst them.

She was definitely the owner, she stood out like a sore thumb, but by god did Aberama think she was beautiful, and as he ate the rest of the leftover stew his eyes followed Sansa wherever she went.


	2. Chapter 2

The days following after the Peaky Blinders visit left Sansa still feeling nervous, she couldn't stop worrying they would come back and try something else. It felt like she was in a constant state of worry, but she carried on like nothing had happened.

When Sansa wasn't dealing with her regular customers she was keeping herself busy by helping out in the field, picking the grapes. There were a few new faces within the gypsy families, but everyone that was introduced to her were happy to be there, at The Dragonfly.

Esme was showing her and introducing them all to Sansa, but only one of them had even managed to make her blush. When Sansa was introduced to the Gold's father, she went to shake his hand, he took it but cupped his other hand over hers.

Aberama fully grasped Sansa's hand within both of his and brought it up to place a kiss there, not giving Sansa a chance to take back her hand before it could happen.

"Charmed," Aberama spoke, looking back into her eyes like she had bewitched him.

Aberama blatantly ignored both his daughters whom he had embarrassed with his behaviour, "Dad!" "Oh my god, papa!" They both walked away without anyone's notice.

Sansa's blush intensified at the flattery, "you're very bold."

"Am I?" Aberama raised an eyebrow, which was left relatively unseen because of the angle of his hat.

That first meeting with Aberama so short Sansa couldn't remember if anything else was discussed, all she could remember was feeling bereft once they had both parted ways.

Over the next few days a few of the men were walking around the grounds, making patrols, all of them with their rifles. And rather than making everyone feel paranoid, it was more comforting to them, to know they were keeping a lookout on any new strangers that could be snooping around. 

Sansa noticed one of them was never far from her, Aberama was usually there whenever Sansa turned around, he was obviously watching her, but what he probably didn't know was that she was also watching him back.

Sansa's basket was almost full as she picked the fruit, when she felt the presence of someone watching her. She stood up wiping her brow and saw Aberama standing there again, his arms folded over his rifle like it was a casual and normal thing, but for him it probably was.

"Hello," Sansa started off, trying to be polite but feeling nervous the longer Aberama stood there silently observing her.

Aberama finally moved, and he tipped his hat to Sansa in response to her greeting, he walked down the tiny dirt path to get closer to her, to where Sansa had resumed her picking.

His hand accidently brushed hers, and they both let out inaudible breaths at the unexpected feel of each others touch.

"Would you like some help?" He couldn't help asking, he voice husky with unexpected desire from that tiny moment of contact.

Sansa hoped Aberama couldn't hear her own tremor in her voice, "I'd appreciate it, thank you."

Aberama boldly took the grape from between Sansa's fingers, he leant closer to her so they were almost touching. They were so close she could feel the rim of his hat brushing through some of her hair, she held her breath as she thought he was about to kiss her when his head tilted.

Sansa dared not take any deep breath for fear her breasts would make contact with his coat. But Aberama dropped the grape in the basket resting by Sansa's feet causing her to release the breath she was holding and the disappointment that he never intended to kiss her.

Aberama straightened and leant back. "You should be careful, Ms Stark. You don't know who'll try to come along wanting to pluck your fruit."

It was a bold thing for him to say, something that would have normally made him cringe if Sansa hadn't been looking at him the way she was, but there was something about Sansa that just allured him. She was hard to read though, she looked intrigued but he couldn't tell if she was interested with him or if it was just their conversation.

Aberama also tried not thinking about his promise to the Shelby's or why he was really there, but it was hard not to when he was standing right in front of the woman they were all after.

Sansa must not have understood Aberama's risqué double entendre because her reply was rather innocent, "This season has been a bit dry, Mr Gold, so what would you recommend?"

Aberama saw Sansa was wearing a pair of flat comfort shoes to go with her plain dress that made her still look more beautiful than any other woman, making it a surprise for him to discover they were the same height.

His eyes bore into hers,that were level with his own. He tried to decipher her meaning and he was pleasantly amazed to see she was in fact reciprocating his flirting with her own.

Sansa couldn't believe how blatantly Aberama was flirting with her again, he had to be with a comment like that.

She also couldn't believe how she was responding either, when normally in the past she would've walked away by now, but there was something about this man that kept her rooted to the spot.

A smile was forming of Aberama's face as he reached over her again, he removed one of the tiny red pieces of fruit from the branch before Sansa's fingers could reach for it and he brought it up to her lips, with a smirk. "Care for a taste?"

Sansa brazenly grasped his wrist halting any movement, "It's not quite ready yet." She said with a smile of her own, and she moved his hand back to his mouth, encouraging him to try it himself.

Aberama bit into it, some of the juices ran down his fingers and onto hers.

He tried not to scrunch up his face up at the sour taste, but it was oddly satisfying that both their hands were now sticky from the tart grape.

"I think you're right," Aberama replied.

Sansa's laugh was a wonder to behold and Aberama honestly couldn't be mad at her for her gentle rejection.

Sansa picked up her basket of grapes and strolled away, but not without pausing and looking back at him. Aberama tipped his hat to her again when she turned back. Sansa gave him a parting wave with her fingers, she hoped they would bump into each other again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Warning: I will be using some derogatory terms for travellers (aka gypsy, gyppo, pikey and so on) in this and in future chapters, so please don't take offense or (and more importantly) don't use them yourself

Sansa's hands were shaking as she placed her basket beside the many others baskets all containing their days worth of pickings. It wasn't just her hands that were shaking but all of herself, she had been trembling since she walked away from Aberama, but her behaviour was the most astonishing of all. Sansa couldn't believe how brazen she had been with Aberama when he had confronted her out in the fields, touching, and flirting so openly.

If her parents were still alive they would have been quick to reprimand her for her wanton ways, she was raised a proper lady and they would also say she was spending too much time with gypsies, taking on their improper ways.

Some days later Sansa was washing up for dinner, she looked up, out the window to see the campers were getting wood for their fire pit when she spotted Aberama carrying an armful himself, with his white sleeves rolled up, Sansa released a shuddering breath.

Seeing him doing something as simple as helping to gather firewood had caused such a strong visual reaction, Sansa couldn't believe it, but she forced herself to look away and silently chide herself. No man had ever caused quite a reaction in her before, not even her late husband who by her own recollection he was quite handsome, but there was something about Aberama's aura that drew Sansa in more than anyone else's.

The clopping from the horse's pulling the cart made travelling into town such a pleasant experience that Sansa looked forward to every Sunday. Her and a few others would make their way into town to the markets to sell wine every week, and what wasn't sold they would exchange for groceries at the end of the day.

Sansa was setting up her stand and just as the first wave of customers begun flocking in, Aberama came out from behind the tent situated behind her, and he sat himself down on the stool to watch over her. Sansa turned back, facing the front to hide from him her blushing smile.

By two o'clock most of the customers had left, Aberama was smoking his pipe and Sansa was padlocking up her toolbox containing their wages to count up for later in a less public place.

"Would you like to accompany me into town?"

Aberama's question caught Sansa by surprise, but it wasn't an unwelcomed one. Sansa nodded but held out her hand pointing out a finger, "One moment."

She rushed into the tent and found Esme along with the others packing up the last of their boxed groceries, "Would you take this for me?"

She took the toolbox and held it protectively, "Sure, I'll put this in you study."

"Thank you, Esme," Sansa rushed back out hoping that Aberama hadn't left yet, or worse: think she was declining his offer, and she came back out she was happy to see he was helping to pack up and was folding up one of the tables.

Sansa stopped and brushed her hands down her dress flattening out all the creases that weren't there, in a nervous manner, "What did you have in mind?"

Aberama offered out his arm to her in a gentlemanly act, and she took it as they walked away together, "A stroll for starters..."

They started off with mindless chitchat, but when one of them mentioned the weather Sansa cringed but was saved by Aberama telling her all about his children.

He than eventually asked how she came to own her own winery.

"...It was never something I sought to do all my life, it was more something I was lucky enough to gain after losing my family, but... In a way it helped find a new one," Sansa admitted bashfully.

Aberama told her it was admirable after she finished explaining herself, but internally he felt awful. He made a verbal contract with the Peaky Blinders to steal her business, but when he first made that promise he was only thinking of his son. Aberama had no way of knowing he was entering into a contract that would inevitably be stripping this sweet woman's whole world away from her instead.

_"Aberama?"_

Hearing his name got his attention. "Is everything alright?" Sansa must have picked up on his soured mood. 

Aberama did his best to shake himself from his dark thoughts, "Yeah, just thinking about my son."

Sansa hugged his arm tighter as they walked, "Well from what you've told about Bonnie, I say he'll be just fine."

"You think?"

"Definitely."

Sansa sounded so reassuring it only made Aberama feel more of a cad.

They both had missed lunch so they were soon looking for a place to eat, Sansa avoided all main restaurants because she didn't want to embarrass Aberama by getting them kicked out, so she looked for a nice looking pub where they could share a simple meal together.

The door opened to the welcoming smell of tobacco and spirits, Aberama wished for Sansa to enter before him, but when the bartender got one look at them he shouted, "Out!"

"Get out!"

Aberama looked thunderous, and Sansa stood there stunned.

"Excuse me?" Sansa needed to remember her manners but he was making it difficult.

"We don't serve your kind here," The man behind the bar told them.

Sansa's eyes roamed the bottles and labels lining the shelves behind the bar and saw cases and bottles of her own personal 'Stark White' chardonnay, "May I have a pen?" She asked to no one in particular.

Aberama pulled out a pencil from one of his pockets and handed it over to her. "That'll do," Sansa took a flyer from a woman's pep-rally that was atop one of the tables, she turned it over and quickly began writing a note.

"Hey! I told you gyppo's to get outta here!" The bartender was getting heated when they wouldn't leave, he came out from behind the bar in order to force them out, but Aberama pulled out his revolver. Aberama refused to take any chances, he protectively stood and blocked Sansa from the man before he had a chance to try anything.

"Will you give this to the owner?" Sansa asked, she stood up shocked to see Aberama's back, with him pointing a gun at the bartender, she didn't know he had been armed.

"Aberama," Sansa's voice was gentle, as well as her manner as she approached him. Sansa's hand grasped his arm, she slowly persuaded him to lower his gun, and her touch alone was enough to get Aberama to do as she wished.

Sansa held out her note to the bartender but Aberama still used his body to separate her from any possible danger. The man snatched the note from Sansa rather harshly, he quickly glanced down to see what she had written and he turned as white as sheet, as he came to understand their establishment had just lost her important business.

"Come along, Aberama," Sansa took his arm so they could search for another place where they would be more welcomed.

Aberama had been glaring at the man the whole time and allowed for himself to be pulled away, "You let him off too easy."

"Trust me, I didn't," Sansa seemed sad by the whole ordeal.

Their night out was ruined by that one bad experience, and Aberama must have felt the same way as he directed them back in the same direction they had come from.

Sansa was quiet the whole way as they walked as the sun was beginning to set, she seemed despondent, but Aberama didn't know what to say to turn her mood around. Aberama made a sharp turn down a small alleyway, causing Sansa to tighten her hold of him fearfully.

There was laughter up ahead, and singing which confused her, she looked to Aberama for assurance but she couldn't read his face.

They ducked through a small archway and Sansa was amazed to discover she found herself in a pub with many lively patrons. Some were already drunk enough to be singing some familiar melodies she recognised from her nights dancing around the fire pit.

"I thought..." Sansa thought their night together was unsalvageable and that Aberama was in the midst of steering her back home, but he wasn't.

Aberama turned to her with a look of understanding, "Would you rather leave?"

"No!" Sansa practically shouted, "I mean no," she said more calmly, "This is wonderful."

Aberama smiled and found them a table, helping her into a chair and he went in search of the owner.

Sansa watched everyone as she waited patiently, and she smiled as Aberama returned carrying some drinks. "Ron has promised us a good meal."

"Ron?" Sansa asked and took a swing from the jug Aberama had placed in front of her.

"The cook," Aberama answered over the rim of his own jug.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa was laughing so much her sides ached, the men at the next tables were drinking and gambling all around them. Some were negotiating prices over some Cob's, while one man, who looked simular in age to Aberama but not nearly as attractive or charming, bet Sansa her necklace he could guess her age correctly.

Aberama laughed and had his arm thrown around Sansa's shoulders as he watched as the other man, who introduced himself as Jarek, who was helplessly try to flirt with Sansa. He was leaning over both their tables and his hand was fiddling with the jewel of her necklace, "Sweet Lolo, your taste in jewels almost match your exquisite features."

Sansa laughed some more, but her cheeks were red from the drink and from all the male attention she was receiving, "I have still yet to hear your answer."

Aberama laughed at Sansa's cheek, he was enjoying seeing Sansa having so much fun.

"Hm-mmm?" Jarek hummed aloud as he studied Sansa's face even more closely, and also for dramatic purposes. "I'd say... you're not a day over twenty."

"Is that your final answer?" Sansa asked, and didn't feel her necklace slip away into Jarek's sly hands, "Wrong." She laughed, as he guessed incorrectly, she was older.

Aberama's arm slipped away so Sansa could reach for her drink with no worries.

"Jarek, good game," Aberama grasped the mans hand and yanked him closer into an awkward hug, but it allowed Aberama the chance to slip his hand in the mans pocket and steal back Sansa's necklace, "Let us buy you a drink yeah?"

Jarek laughed, "Best not, I need to be off now."

Aberama sat back down and wrapped his arm back around Sansa's shoulders again, "That's a shame," He said with fake sincerity.

"Bye Jarek, it was lovely meeting you," Sansa sounded more honest.

Jarek reached for her hand, his thumb caressing her knuckles, "So long sweet Lolo."

Sansa giggled sweetly, but Aberama quickly snatched Sansa's hand away from him before he could place any kiss to her skin, in his first open display of jealously Sansa had seen all evening.

Sansa faced Aberama, and if she was surprised by how close they were she didn't let it show. "Someone's jealous," Sansa was barely audible over the lively singing.

"Ha! Hardly." Aberama breathed against her lips.

Sansa's hands roamed up her own neck and she turned around stunned at her bare neck, before she could say anything Aberama held up her necklace by her face. "You...?" Sansa couldn't believe he would do such a thing.

"No, Jarek. I just stole it back," Aberama confirmed.

Sansa never had a chance to thank him when two men came in, bringing with them silence.

Everything stopped, the singing, the laughter, and all the chatter died instantly. Tommy and Arthur Shelby walked in like they owned the place, but most of the men sitting around were all glaring daggers towards them. The Shelby men headed towards the bar, both of them wanting drinks but Tommy was mainly scanning everyone's faces.

Sansa felt all the colour drain from her as she had the harrowing suspicions that she was the one they were looking for.

Ron snuck up behind them and tapped Aberama and Sansa on the shoulder to get both their attention, "Come on, stay low we'll get you out through the back," Ron whispered and lead the way.

Aberama gave him a nod in understanding, they slipped from their chairs and crouched down low so they could sneak away.

Sansa had just reached the back door and looked back towards the bar, she gasped as her eyes connected with that of Tommy's, and he gave her another tip of his hat like he'd done back when they had first met. Sansa didn't miss the corner of Tommy's mouth tip into a smirk as he saw Aberama with her either.

"Where is Sansa Stark? We know she's here." Tommy shouted in the quiet bar, "I want whoever's hiding her; found."

Aberama pushed a completely astonished Sansa through the doorway that lead them to another alleyway. What Tommy had shouted made no sense, he had clearly seen her, but yet he was still demanding her found. Why?

It was dark and late by the time they made their way back, Aberama had a friend lend him a vehicle which was packed up by Sansa's house. Aberama continued with the theme of the evening and escorted Sansa up to her door but Sansa surprised him when she reached for his hand, she took them around the back of the house, where no one would see them.

She wasn't ashamed of what they were doing but she still didn't want draw too much attention onto an unmarried (widowed) woman seemingly sneaking a lover into her home. Esme would also be long asleep and Sansa didn't want to wake her up either.

Sansa had gotten past the shock of the Shelby's making an unprompted to appearance, and she was giggling again as they snuck around the back of the house like a pair of teenagers breaking back into their parents house in the middle of the night.

Sansa seemed clumsy as she fumbled around with the keys to unlock the door. They had been drinking but Sansa felt more tipsy from what she was about to do and not from the beer that had long since worn off. She was trying to muster up the courage to finally kiss him, but she chickened out at the last second and instead made a fumbling fool of herself as she tried unlocking her door.

The door swung open with barely a sound, she stood on the first step and turned around to Aberama, Sansa swallowed nervously, her words sounded inaudible even to her own ears and couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye either. "Ignoring why we had to leave, I wanted you to know I had a wonderful ti--"

Sansa was pleasantly startled to silence as Aberama breached the last remaining space between them, and leant in without any warning whatsoever and cut off Sansa's platitudes by covering her lips with his own.

It didn't take long for the shock to wear off though and Sansa's eyes fluttered closed as she succumbed to his kiss.

Aberama cupped the back of her head as he moved in even closer, coaxing her to reciprocate the kiss.

"Mmm," Sansa moaned into their kiss, but that noise seemed to break them apart.

Aberama moved his face back just enough to see her eyes were still closed and her head was still leaning forward like she was waiting for him. The pause went on longer than expected but before Sansa had a chance to open her eyes to see what was wrong Aberama kissed her again, this time encircling her within the hold of his arms.

Sansa returned his kiss immediately, letting out a passion within herself she didn't know she possessed. Her hands gasping a hold of any part of him she could get her hands on for some sort of stability.

Sansa was tugging on Aberama's coat, she was trying futilely to pull him inside, her hands pressing upon his back but he stood his ground. Sansa was the one this time who broke away, and Aberama was left groaning in frustration. "Come in with me?" Sansa's breathless voice straining under the pressure of her newly awaken arousal.

Aberama unconsciously licked his lips as he looked upon Sansa's kiss swollen lips and longed to feel them pressed up against his own again, "I shouldn't..." Aberama feebly protested.

Sansa wrapped her arms around his shoulders, encouraging Aberama closer, she spoke right up against his lips, "Yes, you should." She kissed him, deeply, and thoroughly.

Every moan that passed her lips struck Aberama like electricity. He practically growled as he pulled back, _"I..."_ Aberama couldn't even shake his head, Sansa knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

"I won't keep you if you have somewhere to be," Sansa didn't want to be someone that would force herself on someone, but her fears of being that kind of person were quickly eradicated when Aberama grasped a hold of her and walked her back into the darkened house.

"We need to keep quiet," Sansa moaned as she was walking backwards through the downstairs library. The door swinging closed behind them.

Sansa could feel Aberama smiling against her lips, "Why?"

"Esme's asleep upstairs," Sansa replied.

Aberama laughed as it sounded like they really were sneaking around her parents house.

Aberama followed Sansa up the small staircase situated beside them, Sansa showed him into one of her favourite rooms in her house. It was a guest room that had been guttered and redone into her own private sanctuary, with a large bay window as its main feature, that had a spectacular view of horse paddock.

Sansa spent most of her nights in this room, sitting and overlooking the horses as she finished up any paperwork, or when she simply came in just to read a book. She loved watching the horses so much most nights she'd fall asleep by those windows, so she eventually had a bed brought in.

The windows faced west, as did all the windows on this side of the house, so the room never got the morning sun so the blinds were always open. All the windows in her home facing east had views of the fields and the campers, which was probably another reason why she favoured this room so much with its privacy.

Aberama had removed his hat and coat, and he was loosening his tie as he approached. "Is Esme a heavy sleeper?" Aberama asked.

Sansa became more nervous the closer she came towards the bed, it had been a long time since she had shared her bed with anyone and that had only been her husband (which didn't last long). "I think so, why?"

Aberama didn't reply, instead he moved in and kissed her. He had seen the shift in Sansa's mood he could see her nervousness clear as day, so he kissed her wanting her to relax again.

Sansa moved with Aberama, calming and melting into him, trusting him to hold her up. His hands were tugging on her dress, wanting to lift it up over her head, she helped by pulling it off herself leaving her standing there in just her underwear.

Sansa reached for his shirt and tossed it to the ground as Aberama tilted her head aside and kissed along her neck.

Sansa had a sudden urge to giggle as she felt his ringed fingers grope about her waist, and felt the ends of his bracelet, she was with a man that was wearing more jewellery than herself.

Sansa was spun around so her back was facing Aberama's front, he helped unhook her bra, he brushed the straps down from her shoulders and he placed a kiss to the indentations the bra left there on her skin that was turning red.

Her head leant back as he thrust his straining clothed erection against her bum, and a hand cupped one of her breasts. Sansa's eyes closed as she let go and just enjoyed the feel of being wanted and desired. She thrust back against him, encouraging him to feel more and reached for her own underwear and pulled them down her thighs.

Aberama felt her fumbling with her underwear and stepped back to unbuckle his belt, causing Sansa's breath to hitch at the sound.

Sansa turned back to face him, and from the low light of the lamps Aberama got his first real glimpse of Sansa entirely naked. She was beautiful, divine, and in this moment in time she was all his.

There weren't any thoughts of the Shelby's or the Peaky Blinders, deals or not made, no thoughts of betrayals or any of the such, there was only room for two new lovers discovering each other for the first time. The rest of was best left for all the coming tomorrows.

Sansa reached for Aberama's hair as she moved in to kiss him again, Aberama's hands grasped a hold of Sansa's slim waist to bring her in flush against him. His hands caressed the planes of her stomach, up her sides and reaching for her breasts. His thumb brushing over the nipple, eliciting a responsive mewl from her.

Sansa moaned as their kiss deepened, his tongue playing with hers as his hands sort to arouse her further. Sansa released her hold of Aberama's thick hair and reached between them, finishing what Aberama started and pried his zipper open, and jerked on his pants until they pooled around his ankles.

One delicate hand cupped Aberama's manhood, he grunted into their kiss letting Sansa know he welcomed her exploring. Her hand tentatively pumped and worked him up and down, his noises an encouraging backdrop to Sansa's growing confidence.

Aberama playfully nipped her lower lip, and again at her ear so he could practically growl, _"I want you"_ his breath hot against her.

 _"Yes,"_ Sansa breathed excitedly, her head tipped back.

"Now." He meant.

"Yess," She knew and replied all the same.

His pants were kicked aside and he almost tackled Sansa onto the bed, they toppled over, Sansa's hold tightened on him the moment gravity became an issue but she laughed as they landed against each other in the most undignified manner imaginable.

"Did I hurt you?" Aberama asked concerned, his head resting by her ribs.

Sansa threw an arm over her face in embarrassment, still laughing, "No."

"Good," Aberama placed kisses to her ribs, "Good?" He sounded husky.

_"Aberama?"_

His kisses felt ticklish. He moved higher, kisses placed to the underside of her left breast, "Good?" His voice huskier again.

"Uh-huh!" Sansa moaned positively.

His mouth found her nipple as his sly fingers found and cupped her wet mound. "Ahh-hh!" Sansa covered her mouth hoping her cry's didn't suddenly wake Esme. His teeth teased her erect nipple and he tugged on it causing more moans and mewls that sounded muffled through a hand.

"Don't," Aberama eased Sansa's hand away from her mouth, "We're all adults, and we're doing nothing wrong."

"But what if she hears?" Sansa protested.

"Then she'll hear," Aberama covered her mouth, cutting off anymore of her protests.

His fingers further explored her wet folds, Sansa tried talking, she wanted... she didn't know how to vocalise what she wanted and tugged on his hair and reached for his heavy erection, and spreading her thighs apart for him.

Aberama moaned and settled himself between Sansa's spread legs, he used his wet fingers to pump himself as he lined the tip of his cock against her entrance. He looked up to see if Sansa was truly ready and saw her spread out on the bedding panting and looking utterly striking with a dark gaze that would make even the strongest man weak.

She was wet and ready and Aberama plunged into her until his balls rested flush against her, Sansa cried out and lay there panting heavily as she was suddenly full.

His thrusts started off slow, they were both getting used to the feel, Sansa reached up for a kiss and one of her thighs wrapped around his hip spreading her further and allowing for deeper thrusts.

The room heated up, they vigorously thrust to meet each other, her cries grew louder and Aberama's grunts and groans accompanied them.

His fingers reached back down between them seeking her bundle of nerves, Sansa's nails dug into his back, her hips rising higher to meet every inward thrust of his cock. Every thrust in, in, in brought them closer and closer, and when she fell, Sansa paused than squirmed and wailed as she was tipped over the edge.

Aberama quickly pulled out, pumped himself and came all over Sansa's damp red curls covering her sex, and when he was fully spent he collapsed beside her on the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cob: means horse  
> Lolo: means red


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa woke up in slow increments, she let out little moans and sighs as she slowly begun to stretch out her overexerted limbs. She rolled over and her hand sought out her bedmate, but when all she found was more bedding, she sat up instantly alert, only for her to sag back down with relief a moment later when she saw Aberama sitting on the edge of the bed by her feet. 

Aberama had awoken with the sun rising as he usually did, he had gotten up and pulled on his pants leaving them loosely undone around his hips. He pulled out Sansa’s necklace from within one of the pockets and had put it in clear view, on the coffee table situated by the bay window for her to find.

Guilt had played a massive contributing factor to his restless sleep, a small part of him had regretted taking Sansa to bed, with the threat of the Shelby’s hovering over his head. But as soon as he turned away from the view of the horses still sleeping in the paddock, and back to Sansa naked in bed, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret last night.

He should leave now, and never let it happen again but Aberama sat himself beside Sansa’s sleeping form, his hand gravitated towards her, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. 

Aberama had always and foremost been a loyal man at heart, he was the kind of person who would always fall quickly. He could count the number of lovers he’d had on one hand, because he’d always found it very difficult to be just a casual lover. Aberama had fallen in love with his deceased wife within the span of a few weeks easily, and if he wasn't careful Sansa would be no exception. He could easily find himself in love with Sansa before too long either. 

He combed some more of Sansa’s hair back that had been covering most of her face, and Aberama moved it away from her eyes. He sat there looking at her hair. Her long beautiful red locks, the colour of luck. Luck, something he desperately needed right about now. 

His fingers caressed down her neck, her chest, he cupped one of her beautiful breasts that was exposed, he leant down and unknowingly kissed her chest right above her beating heart. 

_“Fuck.”_

Aberama sighed lowly, despondent. 

Sansa moaned again, she was responding to his kisses in her sleep, she turned over, so he sat back and turned away so he was facing the window again, as he waited to see what she would do, and if she would kick him out. He wouldn’t blame her if she did. 

Sansa's hand reached out and caressed Aberama’s lower back with her fingertips, the only part of him that was within her reach, “I thought you'd left.” 

Aberama’s back muscles clenched and released at the feel of Sansa’s unexpected touch, “I’m still here.”

“It’s usually more polite to awaken together,” Sansa smiled playfully.

Aberama turned around and crawled over her, “Is it?” His reply sounded just as playful as hers, and he kissed her giggling lips briefly.

Sansa hummed and smiled into the kiss, “So what was more important?” Her arms wrapping around his neck to keep him close. 

Aberama gave out a low laugh of his own, “I was just watching the horses wake.” Aberama went to kiss her again but Sansa turned away at the last second, so his lips caught the corner of her mouth instead.

Sansa looked out the large windows and saw some of the horses beginning to move around, “I always wondered...”

“What's that?” Aberama was kissing down Sansa's neck, he was finding it quite hard to multitask.

“Why doesn’t anyone cut their mane away from their eyes? I wouldn’t be able to see a thing, if that was me,” Sansa closed her eyes in bliss as Aberama’s kisses lead down to her chest and found one of her breasts again. 

Aberama had just kissed the top of her right breast but he lifted his head up to reply, “They can see, but we don't cut them because it's their natural protection against flies and other insects.”

“Oh.” Sansa naturally responded to Aberama’s kiss, her lips puckering, but he pulled away before either of them could deepen it.

“You rich, you think you know everything,” Aberama teased, but didn't mean her specifically.

“Is that so?” Sansa played along. 

Aberama perked an eyebrow at her, that caused Sansa to laugh as she brought him in for another kiss, and she tugged at Aberama’s pants, trying to pull them off. 

For a week Sansa was in a new kind of heaven, during the days her business was booming, and her nights were filled with her and Aberama getting to know each other in all sorts of ways. He even got on rather well with Esme, whenever they resurfaced to eat. 

Life was wonderful, and Sansa was humming a tune under her breath as she returned her full basket, but she stopped when she saw Aberama working in the field, she was about to wave at him but she saw he was talking to a strange man she’d never seen before.

He looked big, and mean, but his eyes were covered by his pork pie hat. She even thought better of approaching because by both the men's body language, neither of them liked one another. Their conversation looked heated, and it was starting to attract other people's attention. 

Aberama was in one of the grape fields when he smelt the man approaching him from behind, “Still Tommy’s bitch I see.” He turned around and was correct in seeing Alfie walking up to him.

Alfie picked off a grape and plopped it in his mouth, and his face screwed up at the sour taste. Aberama frowned when Alfie tossed the chewed-up fruit away.

“Word nowadays, he’s got a stronger hold of your bollocks than mine,” Alfie fired back just as quick. 

Aberama’s heart leaped into his throat when he saw Sansa out of the corner of his eye, he really hoped she’d stay away, but she was unfortunately coming closer.

Alfie caught the movement, he saw what had attracted his attention. Whom, and he saw exactly who Aberama was looking at, “maybe not.” Alfie’s eyebrow rose, he could tell by their strained body language the two of them had fucked, he was impressed. “Interesting approach,” Alfie faced Aberama again, “does Tommy know?” Alfie’s look darkened dangerously.

“He doesn’t need to,” Aberama threatened, because he was feeling threatened.

“He’s getting impatient,” Alfie informed him.

“I’m kinda in a precarious position,” Aberama stated.

“Yes, yes, but we both know Tommy prefers quick results,” Alfie spoke flippantly.

“What’s in this for you?” Aberama suddenly asked, Alfie was acting as more than Tommy’s lapdog, he wanted something out of this, but he couldn’t figure out what exactly.

Alfie didn’t like him asking questions, because he quickly changed the subject, “does she fuck you in the house, you think? Let you in her bedroom at all?” 

Aberama flinched at the mention of Sansa’s bedroom, they had never gone in there, he had only ever entered her study.

“I might give her a go. I’m definitely a step up from you pikey, that’s for sure.” Alfie looked so smug, but he outright laughed when Aberama grabbed his collar and pulled him in closer, in a threatening manner.

“If you so much as lay a hand on her” Aberama’s voice held a dangerous undertone as he prepared to threaten him further, he'd even be willing to go so far as using bodily harm if necessary.

But Alfie just pushed his hands away like he was swatting a fly away, and he straightened out creases in his coat that weren’t there, “good to know you don’t care,” and with that, Alfie walked away. 

“Fuck.” Aberama knew the second he had threatened Alfie he had fucked up; Alfie had been purposely antagonising him to gauge his true feelings towards Sansa. When Aberama swore, he made sure his outburst wouldn’t be overheard by Alfie’s retreating back. 

“Aberama?” Sansa was concerned and she sounded very much so, she had seen their whole exchange, but he really hoped she didn’t hear any of it. He rushed over to her; he wrapped an arm around her to direct her away from Alfie.

“What was all that, Aberama?” Sansa let herself be moved away, she even fastened her steps so she could keep pace with him.

Aberama really didn’t want to answer those types of questions, he felt dirty with what he was about to do, but he couldn’t have Sansa connecting any dots that would lead back to the Shelby’s.

They were right near house when Aberama took Sansa’s basket from her and dropped it to the ground, she complained about it of course and put up a big fuss, so he pulled her into a passionate kiss to distract her. 

Sansa was concerned for Aberama even when he directed them back towards the house, he refused to say anything about the man he had been urging with, even after she kept asking him about it, but the last straw was when he tossed her produce away.

“Aberama!”

She tried bending down to pick up the grapes, but Aberama’s hold about her waist strengthened. “How could you, you know these are important. Aberama!” She cried out his name with surprise, when he pulled her back to her feet with ease, but the way he was manhandling her was getting her wet.

So, when he kissed her, she didn’t put up much of a struggle. When she felt her back hit the wall, Sansa moaned longingly as Aberama thrust his erection against her.

She went to pull at his clothes but she squealed excitedly instead when Aberama suddenly hiked up her legs around his waist. Sansa continued to place messy kisses to any part of his face she could, and held onto him tightly as he walked them inside, where he could ravish her in private. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed


End file.
